Malec: Pequeñas aventuras
by Painfully Unstable
Summary: Distintas aventuras cortas de la pareja mas tierna, graciosa y romántica de TMI.
1. Una cena inolvidable

_**Malec**_

_Una cena inolvidable_

* * *

– ¿Tienes todo listo ya? –Mi voz sonaba gruesa, hueca. Como si ella también tuviera miedo de lo que en unas pocas horas iba a ocurrir.

–Tranquilízate –me contesto tranquilamente, moviendo las manos con su sutil elegancia. – Cuando las cosas pueden salir mal, van a salir muy bien. –Y me sonrió, mientras se acostaba estrepitosamente en su cómodo sillón, junto a Presidente Miau. Que no le dio mucha gracia que lo despertara.

– ¿No era que cuando algo puede salir mal, va a salir mucho peor? –dije, exasperado por su magnífica forma de tomarse todo con absoluta calma.

–Lo que pasa mi querido Alec, es que a mí me sale todo bien. O hago que funcione –al decir esto, surgieron chispas azules de sus dedos, que hicieron terminar de enloquecer al pobre gato, haciéndolo sacar las uñas e irse corriendo desesperado a un lugar más cómodo y tranquilo para dormir.

– ¿Por qué siempre eres tan…? –No sabía cómo terminar la frase, así que solo la deje fluir.

– ¿Tan insufriblemente encantador?

–Sí.

–Porque soy brujo. Todos los brujos utilizan su encanto para atraer a su presa. –Mientras hablaba, se levantó de su cómoda posición y se acercó hacia mí, hasta que pude sentir sus pestañas rozándome el rostro.

Di vuelta la cara, lo último que necesitaba era que empezara a flirtear conmigo en ese momento.

–Iré a preparar las cosas, tú ponte algo elegante y por dios, no lleves esa túnica hindú de colores llamativos.

–Pero debes admitir que quedo todo un galán –comento, saliendo de la habitación, hacia su cuarto de baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se sacó la túnica, dejándola caer en el suelo. Lo último que pude ver fue su dorada y musculosa espalda hasta que la puerta se cernió entre nosotros, separándonos.

Me encamine hacia la puerta, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Antes de irme, grite:

– ¡No llegues tarde en comprar la comida!

–Un mago no llega tarde ni temprano, llega justo cuando se lo necesita. –La voz venia entrecortada, la lluvia de la bañera había sido prendida. –. Comprare la comida cuando se la necesite.

Su respuesta hizo que me riera, pero aún estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentirme cómodo.

–Eso es del Hobbit, y Gandalf era un mago, no un brujo.

No llegue a escuchar la respuesta, pero seguramente había sido una risa de aprobación. Cerré la puerta principal y me dirigí hacia el Instituto. Seguro encontraría allí a Clary. _Ella debía ayudarme._

Las calles estaban llenas de mundanos lunáticos. Corriendo, gritando, manejando y, en casos peores, insultando. Todos corrían como si llegaran tarde a algún lugar. Por suerte, llegue más rápido de lo que pensaba al Instituto. Al abrir la enorme puerta, Iglesia me esperaba moviendo hipnóticamente la cola de un lado a otro.

–Iglesia, ¿Clary está aquí? –pregunte, mientras rascaba atrás de la oreja al mimoso felino.

El gato ronroneo entre mis piernas y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Lo seguí, mientras trataba de afinar el oído para poder escuchar si alguien se acercaba. Iglesia se paró junto a la enorme puerta doble de la biblioteca. Me acerque hacia él y le dije que luego le daría su premio antes de irme. Al parecer me comprendió, como siempre lo hacía, y se dirigió muy feliz por donde habíamos venido.

Abrí lentamente las puertas, allí dentro se encontraba Clary y Jace. Este último estaba de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme estante de libros sobre hechizo y conjuros de brujos, mirando detenidamente cual elegir. Clary, en cambio, está en un rincón, cerca de una ventana por la cual observaba de a segundos para retratar algo en su block de dibujos, que no llegaba a ver detenidamente. Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, ambos miraron hacia mí con cara de sorpresa.

–Alec –me recibió Jace, alargando la palabra como si estuviera casi cantando, con los brazos estirados hacia arriba. –. A que no sabes que estoy por descubrir –abrí la boca para decirle que no, pero continúo hablando, sin importar lo que le hubiera contestado–. ¡Brujas del Oriente!

–Claro, eso explica todo –dije, con un tono irónico.

–Lo que pasa es que no tienes nada aquí –respondió, mientras me daba unos golpecitos con el dedo en la frente. –. Ellas convertían a sus rivales brujos en sapos. ¿No es genialmente extraño que no utilizaran algún tipo de actividad demoniaca? Tiene que haber algo entre estos libros que puedan darme pistas para atraparlas. ¿Sabes con que más lo hacían?

–Eh, no.

– ¡Con ojos de sapo! –contesto, como si hubiera sido la respuesta más normal. –. Encontré algunos, pero los puse a hervir para saber qué efectos tenia.

–Ah, claro. Como pude ser tan ciego. –Pero no pudo escucharme, ya que volvió a concentrarse en sus asuntos, dejándome parado y hablando solo. Hoy estaba inusualmente más feliz que de costumbre, debía ser por la presencia de Clary.

–Como quisiera ir y cortarles la cabeza, en vez de hacer toda esta mediocre investigación. –dijo, con un suspiro. Como si fuera un pensamiento en voz alta.

–Me imagine Jace. Pero debes dejar ese instinto asesino por una semana al menos.

–Bueno, pero seré irritablemente vanidoso. –e hizo una pausa, mientras me miraba por sobre su hombro y observaba mi mirada estupefacta. – Porque soy totalmente perfecto, y ya sé que todos lo saben, pero debe ser mi obligación hacerles recordar en todo momento. –Y me dio la espalda, mirando hacia el estante de nuevo.

Me resigne, y me volví hacia Clary, que seguía muy concentrada en su dibujo. Mis pesados pasos retumbaban, haciendo un eco profundo en la penetrante biblioteca.

–Clary, necesito que me ayudes –dije, sin dar mucha vuelta al asunto, mientras miraba por la ventana, tratando de pasar el nerviosismo.

–Si, en lo que quieras Alec –contesto con una sonrisa tímida, mientras dejaba el block de dibujo en una mesita que estaba junto a su asiento.

–Quiero que me dibujes aquella runa de Impertérrito.

Clary asintió con la cabeza, y tomo una estela que tenía en aquella misma mesa ratona. Yo me di vuelta, mientras me levantaba la remera, dejando al descubierto mi espalda. Ella comenzó a dibujar fácilmente, ya manejaba la estela.

–Me entere que tienes una cena muy importante hoy –comenzó a decir mientras trataba de ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

Como un acto reflejo, mire rápidamente a Jace, que estaba tirando libros enormes hacia una mesa de madera por encima de su cabeza.

–Sí. Hoy necesito estar tranquilo.

–Lo estarás, va a salir todo bien, ten un poco de fe –Y, aunque no la estuviera mirando, sabía que sonreía, para darme ánimos.

Al terminar su trabajo, un sentimiento conocido y fugaz me recorrió todas las vértebras del cuerpo, apoderándose de mis miedos y nervios, eliminándolos.

–Gracias. –Mi voz era mucho menos nerviosa. Me coloque de nuevo la remera.

–No es nada –dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la estela en su lugar –. Espero que sea una noche estupenda.

Sonreí de nuevo y me despedí con la mano. Al pasar junto a Jace, que estaba rodeado de libros con olor a humedad y tapas rotas, le dije que me avisara si precisaba algo.

–Diviértete –contesto, guiñándome el ojo–. Procura pensar en mí, mi rostro suele darle felicidad a la gente.

– ¿No crees que te estas sobrepasando?

–Jamás. No hasta que pueda matar a estas brujas y ser tan asesino como quiera.

Me encogí de hombros, pensando en que pronto ya no estaría así. No duraría mucho pensando en encontrar una pista concreta por la cual atacarlas, y lo haría directamente. Lo que hacía que piense que ojala haya alguien al lado para detenerlo. Pero al ver a Clary, me di cuenta que estaba en buenas manos, ella jamás dejaría que Jace hiciera algo que haría enojar a La Clave.

Salí de la biblioteca sin mirar hacia atrás y cerré las puertas con un suave movimiento. _Por ahora, todo estaba saliendo muy bien._

Me dirigí hacia la cocina: tenía deudas que saldar con un gato inteligentemente rencoroso. Llegue rápido hacia aquel lugar, parecía mucho más ágil y despreocupado. Allí, se encontraba Izzy, preparando en una enorme olla algo turbio de color amarillento, _podría jurar que vi algo moverse ahí dentro._

–Alec, que bueno que llegas. Debes probar la comida que estoy preparando para la cena de esta noche.

–No, hoy no tengo mucha hambre. Luego la pruebo a la noche –trate de mentir–.

¿Simon no estaba contigo preparando la cena?

–Sí, pero apenas le dije que debía probarla, se fue corriendo diciendo una excusa muy vaga que apenas alcance a oír –dijo, con tono lastimero. Y continuo, con una sonrisa enorme: –. Pero puedes probarla tú.

–Yo, tengo que…Porque se hace tarde, debo ir a prepararme.

Y tome una galleta de uno de los estantes de la cocina y me fui casi corriendo hacia la entrada, omitiendo los gritos de mi hermana, que decían que ya estaba totalmente preparado. Al llegar a la enorme puerta principal, encontré a Iglesia lamiéndose una pata, mientras me miraba de reojo.

–No me olvide de ti –le dije, mientras tiraba la galleta hacia su dirección. El felino, con agiles movimientos, salto en el aire y la tomo con la boca. Ya con la deuda pagada, me dirigí fuera del Instituto.

Afuera parecía que había anochecido en unos segundos, la enorme iglesia parecía perderse entre las luces de la ciudad. Las personas aún seguían ocupadas y peligrosamente nerviosas. Para mi suerte, aún tenía el _glamour _ y no podían observarme.

Tenía que ir hacia la casa de Magnus, íbamos a cenar todos allí. Lo que hacía que me ponga nervioso, pero la runa estaba funcionando bien. Por lo que cada vez estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Llegue a la casa de él, un poco antes de que sea la hora en la que mis padres venían. Me abrió un brujo extrañamente familiar. Cuando lo vi quise poder estrangularlo con mis manos. Llevaba un traje azul brillante y las uñas y ojos pintados a juego, pero lo que más me irrito, es que tenía un turbante de color violeta que producía ruidos de campanillas cada vez que movía la cabeza.

– ¡Te dije nada extravagante y te pones un turbante violeta!

–Primero, no es un turbante cualquiera, me lo trajeron recién unas admiradoras anónimas junto con comida japonesa como para diez personas. Que pensé que a tu familia le gustaría. Y segundo, no es violeta, es índigo.

Me lleve una mano a la frente, estaba relajado, pero a la vez irritado y nervioso. Estaba por dejar de hacer efecto la runa, pero igualmente todavía había tiempo.

–Por lo menos arreglaste el problema de la comida. ¿Y desde cuando aceptas regalos de adolescentes enamoradas?

–Desde siempre. Sobre todo si es de parte de otras brujas.

– ¿Eran brujas? –conteste, mientras entrabamos y el cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

–Por supuesto, el mundano que me lo trajo estaba totalmente hechizado.

–Bueno, da igual. Pero por favor, quítatelo antes de que lleguen… -pero no pude terminar la frase porque el timbre principal estaba sonando. Alguien había llegado, y tenía miedo de quien sea.

Magnus se apresuro es sacarse el turbante y lo arrojo a quien sabe dónde. Corrió hacia la puerta, que estaba a pocos centímetros de nosotros, y la abrió con una encantadora sonrisa que solo él podía hacer.

No pude ver quien era, pero la voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Era mi madre, Maryse.

Magnus la invito a pasar con un gesto muy formal y mi padre entro luego de ella. Estaban vestidos de negro, pero muy elegantes. Mi padre estaba totalmente serio, pero parecía estar mucho más flexible de lo normal. Los salude con alegría, todavía la runa estaba dibujada en mí, todavía me daba valor.

El brujo estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando una enorme bota se interpuso entre ella y la pared, para que no se cerrara.

–Hey, ya me iban a dejar fuera. –Era Izzy.

Entro, con una enorme olla donde tenía su comida "especial". A la que nadie en la noche, seguramente, iba a probar.

Luego de saludarnos, Magnus nos dirigió hacia un gran comedor, donde una mesa enorme decorada perfectamente con velas y utensilios de gran antigüedad se alzaba delante de nosotros. Todos, inclusive yo, admiramos con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos la delicada mesa. Mi padre fue el primero en adularla.

Nos sentamos en las cómodas sillas de color rojo sangre: Maryse y Robert en las cabeceras, Izzy y Magnus enfrentados y yo junto a este último. La comida estaba ya servida en enormes fuentes, con alguna sutil decoración de flores.

El anfitrión se paró y comenzó a servir uno a uno, escuchando atentamente lo que le pedían. Mis padres pidieron comida japonesa, mientras que yo y mi hermana comimos unos frutos de colores extravagantes que Magnus preparo. Finalmente se sentó. Empezamos a hablar de diversos temas, desde nuevas armas para equiparnos, hasta el pensar cuantos años tenía Iglesia. Mis padres parecían estar divirtiéndose y pasándola bien. Se reían muy a menudo con los chistes del brujo.

Izzy comenzó a servir su comida, con la excusa de que se enfriaría y no le sentiríamos el verdadero sabor. Todos comenzamos a mirarnos de reojo. El primero que la probó fue Magnus, que no entendía el por qué de nuestro temor.

Se metió una cucharada en la boca, y abrió los ojos como platos. Trago con mucho esfuerzo y respiro profundamente.

–Picante –dijo, al ver que todos lo mirábamos con admiración.

Izzy sonrió con placer y nos obligó a comer a nosotros también. Mire mi plato, mientras todos comenzaban a probar con miedo el caldo extraño de mi hermana. Algo se movió, no lo había imaginado en la cocina del Instituto.

– ¡Esperen! –grite, rápidamente–. ¿Qué le has puesto? Hay algo que se mueve.

–Nada vivo, si es lo que piensas. Aunque lo deje bastante tiempo solo, cocinándose. Jace estaba cerca, y me pareció que había arrojado algo. Supuse que era pimienta.

Todos miramos nuestro plato atentamente. Luego de unos breves segundos, del plato de mi padre, un enorme ojo verde salto, golpeándolo en la cara y salpicando sopa por todos lados. Mi madre grito y mi hermana salto en el asiento. El ojo comenzó a saltar por la mesa, como si tuviera vida propia, Magnus lo atrapo con una gil movimiento y lo inspecciono de cerca.

–Ojo de sapo.

En ese momento, de los distintos platos, saltaron varios ojos más, salpicando todo alrededor. El gran brujo reacciono a tiempo, diciendo unas palabras de hechizos. Sus manos lanzaron llamas rojas y los ojos pararon de saltar. Como si les hubieran puesto pausa, algunos quedaron en el aire y otros a punto de caer de la mesa. Finalmente, con un ágil movimiento de cabeza, los hizo desaparecer.

_Jace había colocado los ojos a hervir en la sopa de Izzy._

– ¡Isabel! ¿Cómo no le preguntaste que había metido? –pregunto alterado mi padre. Estaba cubierto de sopa, y un fideo le colgaba por la cabeza, como si fuera un cabello rubio.

Ella solo se limitó a agarrar servilletas y comenzar a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado su comida.

–Juro que apenas llegue al Instituto, matare a Jace –susurro, mientras alcanzaba más servilletas a Maryse.

–Perdona por todo esto, Magnus –comenzó a decir mi madre, un poco más tranquila.

–No ha sido nada, por favor, continuemos con la cena. –Y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, suavizando las miradas de mis padres.

Seguimos comiendo, luego de limpiar lo que habían creado los ojos de sapos. Todos hablaban tranquilamente, y a veces reían sin parar; hasta que mis padres dejaron al unísono y ruidosamente los cubiertos en la mesa y se llevaban las manos al estómago.

–Parece que hemos comido demasiado, Robert. –Rio mi madre.

Ahí me di cuenta de todo, y las piezas encajaron como un sencillo ajedrez.

–Oh no. Magnus, ¿Qué brujas te enviaron la comida?

–No lo sé, me enviaron la comida japonesa y el regalo de forma anónima.

– ¡Mama!, ¡papa! –grite mientras me paraba con alarma, justo en el momento en que mis padres se convertían en un anfibio de cuatro patas de color verde.

Magnus los miro con los ojos muy abiertos e Izzy comenzó a gritar.

– ¡Magnus, eran las Brujas del Oriente! Las que Jace estaba investigando. Debes hacer algo.

–Si, por supuesto, es un hechizo muy sencillo.

Mis padres croaban, de forma ruidosa, mientras saltaban por la mesa hasta que se colocaron en frente del mago.

–Pero debo realizarlo en un lugar privado –dijo, con tono preocupante–. Porque cuando se conviertan, van a hacerlo sin ropa.

Y era cierto, la ropa de mis padres había desaparecido, ni siquiera se encontraba sobre las sillas donde se habían sentado.

–Vengan, síganme, tomen a sus padres. –Y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Tome a mi padre entre mis manos, mientras mi hermana luchaba por contener a Maryse sobre las suyas. Seguimos al brujo, colocamos a mis padres dentro del baño y cerramos la puerta.

–Trae ropa de mi armario que pueda quedarles –ordeno a Izzy, que salió disparada hacia allí.

Magnus comenzó a realizar un hechizo extraño y pronto, la sombra de Robert apareció junto a la de mi madre, por debajo de la puerta. En ese momento, mi hermana traía una enorme pila de ropa de colores que metió rápidamente en el interior del baño. Esperamos unos minutos, mientras mis padres se cambiaban.

–Siento mucho lo que ha pasado –comenzó a disculparse Magnus.

–No hay ningún problema, por suerte sabias el hechizo para remediar el cambio –contesto mi madre desde el interior del pequeño cuarto.

Al salir del baño, tuve que contener la risa. Mi madre vestía un quimono rojo con decoraciones de sakura blancos y rosas, mientras que mi padre tenía un pantalón y camisa fucsia. Ambos vestían sandalias de color naranja.

–La cena ha sido un poco movida, creo que deberíamos irnos ya –contesto mi padre, con cara sumamente enojada.

_Eso hizo que me sintiera deprimido, él jamás entendería lo que yo siento, ni jamás lo aceptaría._

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta, un poco molestos por la colorida ropa, Izzy iba detrás de ellos, con la olla en la mano. Antes de salir, mi madre saludo a Magnus con una sonrisa de perdón, haciéndole saber que nada había sido su culpa. Cuando quería, podía ser amable con las personas y hacerlas sentir especial. Izzy se despidió con la mano, y ambas salieron a la calle. Mi padre estaba parado, mirándome a mí y al brujo con enojo. Pero su rostro se suavizo y dijo:

–Bueno, la cena fue maravillosa. Si hubiera sido normal, no la hubiéramos recordado dentro de varios años. Además, creo que la comida estaba deliciosa, valió la pena convertirse en sapo. –Y diciendo esto, me coloco una mano en el hombro y me sonrió, saludo a Magnus con la mano y se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Me quede parado, inmóvil. No podía creer lo que mi padre había dicho.

–Bueno, creo que hoy fue una noche extraña –dijo Magnus que se encontraba a mi lado, y me miraba de reojo con aquellos felinos ojos.

–Sí, muy extraña –conteste, sin poder dejar de estar asombrado.

– ¿Clary te hizo la runa?

–Sí.

– ¿Puedo verla?

–Si –conteste, dándome vuelta y levantándome la remera, dejando la espalda al descubierto.

–Ah, ya veo. Lo que me imagine.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–La única runa que tienes es una Iratze, Clary jamás te puso otra runa diferente a esta.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? –dije ofendido.

–Creo que sabía, al igual que yo, que podías enfrentar tus miedos y nervios sin la necesidad de utilizar la ayuda de alguna runa. Y parece, que tenía razón.

Me di vuelta, y mire el rostro divertido de aquel brujo. Sonreí con él, _agradeciendo mentalmente a Clary._

– ¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche? –pregunto con voz seductora.

–Solo si hay helado.

–_Eso puedo arreglarlo. –Y lanzo chispas amarillas con sus dedos._


	2. Magnus y Alec van de compras

_**Magnus y Alec van de compras**_

_Magnus revolvió con decisión todo el armario de nuevo. Lo miro con frustración y tiro toda la ropa de nuevo a su cama, dejando un colorido y enorme desastre. Observo la montaña de ropa fina y extravagante y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido._

_Alec, que se encontraba en un sillón junto Presidente Miau, lo miraba con tranquilidad pensando qué podía ser lo que ponía nervioso al gran brujo._

–_Es la séptima vez que das vuelta todo el armario. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –pregunto Alec, bostezando. Aquel sillón era demasiado cómodo y él estaba muy cansado, la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada debido a que, con Jace, tuvieron que matar algunos demonios rapiñadores que se habían infiltrado en un viejo y abandonado orfanato._

–_Tengo una cena importante con la Reina Seelie y, ¡no tengo nada que ponerme! –exclamo mientras levantaba con la mano derecha un traje de seda color verde musgo._

–_Tienes más ropa que todo un país._

–_Pero nada que convine con mis zapatos nuevos –contesto, señalando un par de zapatos violetas con pequeñas flores rosas que se encontraban sobre una caja de madera._

– _¿Por qué no te pones otros zapatos? –pregunto Alec mientras cabeceaba, a punto de quedarse dormido._

–_Porque esos me los regalo la Reina –dijo, alzando los brazos, exasperado, mientras seguía revolviendo la montaña de ropa que se había generado sobre la cama y el suelo. – ¡Ya se! –gritó, despertando a Alec. – ¡Vamos de compras! –Y miro a Alec con una sonrisa más grande que su rostro, dejando al pobre cazador de sombras desorientado._

Alec estaba sentado en un cómodo puf negro, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos. Ya podía sentir que los ojos se cerraban completamente hasta dormirse profundamente. Magnus se estaba tardando demasiado en el vestidor y él lo único que quería hacer era dormir una semana entera en vez de estar en una tienda de ropa mirando cómo el brujo se probaba miles de trajes de colores extravagantes, y otros no tanto, hasta decidirse por uno.

En el vestidor, Magnus estaba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, mirándose de todos los ángulos por el espejo. Ninguna prenda le convencía totalmente. Ya se había probado seis en esa tienda, y otros diez en tiendas diferentes. Se empezó a desvestir, ese traje azulado no le gustaba. Se sacó el pantalón y lo comenzó a doblar para dárselo luego a la chica que lo atendía; era una mundana rubia que apenas vio a Alec y a él juntos, comenzó a reír de forma tonta, sin saber a quién mirar primero: la perfección de Magnus o al escultural Alec. Éste, cansado de esperar, se dirigió hacia donde el brujo estaba probándose la ropa.

–Magnus apúrate porque no vas a llegar a ir –dijo, apoyado sobre la cortina que los separaba.

–Pero necesito mi tiempo para elegir bien –diciendo esto, salió del probador, olvidándose que estaba en ropa interior.

Alec, la vendedora y toda la gente que estaba comprando en esa tienda, se giró en redondo para ver a Magnus sin pantalones. Este, que no comprendía por qué lo estaban mirando, se quedó con los ojos abiertos observando a su alrededor. Una mundana obesa, con un vestido de flores cuatro talles más chico, se acercó hacia ellos hecha una furia.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto a los gritos, mientras señalaba la falta de ropa de Magnus con un dedo enorme.

El brujo se miró y abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver que no tenía nada más que un bóxer rojo, se metió rápidamente al probador, y, tapándose con una cortina respondió:

–Lo siento, fue él el que quería verme sin pantalones y me obligo a salir –contesto, señalando al nephilim. Y comenzó a reír, viendo la cara de sorpresa del mudo y cansado Alec, mientras la mujer se enfurecía cada segundo más.

–Quiero que salgan ya de mi establecimiento, y no podrán entrar jamás, quedan vetados.

Magnus comenzó a ponerse su ropa, mientras Alec le preguntaba, por el otro lado de la cortina, y con las palabras acumuladas en la boca, en qué estaba pensando cuando dijo todas esas mentiras y por qué había salido sin ropa. Cuando el brujo salió, totalmente vestido de naranja, contesto:

–Porque pensé que te gustaría hacer una escena sensual conmigo en una tienda mundana –contesto irónicamente mientras pellizcaba suavemente a Alec en una zona privada y sonreía guiñándole el ojo.

– ¡Magnus Bane! –chillo un sonrojado Alec. Pero el brujo no pudo escucharlo, ya que se dirigía a la entrada ignorando las miradas cautivadoras de todas las mujeres que se encontraban en la tienda. Ya afuera, espero a Alec con mirada divertida. Éste, todavía sonrojado, lo fulmino con la mirada.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Porque me encanta que sepan que sos mío, nephilim –al escuchar esto, quedo sin palabras –. Bueno, ¿y ahora dónde? Podría ser que visite a las vampiresas de la calle Madison, aunque algunas veces venden las prendas con olor a humedad –dijo, frunciendo la nariz al recordar el hedor a putrefacción que tenían unos guantes celestes que le habían regalado.

–No lo sé –contesto, aun aturdido por aquellas palabras.

Luego de unos minutos pensando donde podría haber ropa a su medida y gusto, Magnus se decidió por tomar un descanso.

–Ven, vayamos a tomar un café –dijo, tomándolo a Alec de la mano, y haciéndolo cruzar hacia un bar francés.

–Pero no hay casi tiempo.

–No importa, un brujo siempre tiene un as en la manga.

Y, diciendo esto, entraron al pequeño lugar y se sentaron en una mesa redonda junto a una ventana, uno frente a otro.

– ¿Y si vamos al shopping que está cerca del puente? –comenzó Magnus.

–Si… Podría ser –contesto desorientado Alec, en cuestiones de tiendas de ropa, él era el que menos sabía. Pensó que él debería haber ido con Izzy.

–Deberías tener más noción por la moda, podrías ponerle encajes rojos a tu ropa negra de diario. O unas tachas en las botas quedarían hermosas –contesto en voz baja el brujo, mientras le hacía entender al mozo que le diera dos capuchinos con macarons de chocolate. Y continuo, guiñándole el ojo, cuando el mundano ya se había ido con el pedido–… y muy sexys.

– ¡Magnus!

El brujo le contesto con una mueca de despreocupación y comenzó a leer un diario que se encontraba en la mesa vecina, que estaba desocupada. Alec se recostó sobre la mesa, observando al exterior por la pequeña ventana. Pudo ver varios mundanos corriendo de un lado a otro, con trajes y lentes de oficina, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para darle importancia. Comenzó a quedarse dormido, apenas sin darse cuenta. Magnus lo observaba por encima de la hoja del periódico, le causaba demasiada ternura verlo tan frágil, era demasiado perfecto para ser realidad: _pelo negro, ojos azules._ Los pensamientos se perdieron al ver al mozo llegar. Sin hacer ruido, este coloco el pedido sobre la mesa, para no despertar al otro cliente que yacía plácidamente dormido. Magnus le agradeció con un gesto rápido de la cabeza y coloco azúcar en su capuchino. Pensó que tal vez se enfriaría el de Alec y no tendría el mismo sabor, pero la idea de despertarlo no le gustaba mucho; espero unos minutos mientras terminaba de tomarse su merienda, antes de empezar a comer los deliciosos pastelitos, coloco una mano en la rodilla de su acompañante para despertarlo, lo que provoco que Alec saltara en su asiento y se despertara rápidamente.

– ¿Qué paso? –grito el joven nephilim un poco aturdido.

–Nada, solo te estuve tocando la pierna mientras dormías –contestó con una sonrisa divertida Magnus.

Alec comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo, no sabía si de furia o de timidez, así que se quedó con la boca abierta, su desconcierto hizo reír más al gran brujo y le indico la merienda extendiendo la mano que, con gran rapidez, Alec se llevó a la boca. _No había sabido que tenía tanta hambre hasta que vio la mesa._

Al terminar de una silenciosa merienda, Magnus le pago al mozo y, ambos salieron hacia el shopping. Cuando llegaron, un montón de mundanos estaba impidiendo el paso hacia la entrada del local. Magnus y Alec se miraron sin entender que pasaba mientras veían ir y venir a las personas gritando. Una mujer de cabello rubio casi dorado se fue corriendo mientras gritaba:

– ¡Eran arañas gigantes que querían comerme!

Se fue alejando y la pareja la miro irse con total preocupación. Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono:

–Kurl…

_Una especie de demonio araña de color negro que poseen ocho brazos terminados en pinza con colmillos._ Alec se abrió paso entre la multitud junto con Magnus y ambos llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento de ropa. Allí había algunos policías mundanos que impedían el paso de las personas. Ellos colocaron a su alrededor un _glamour_ muy potente, por el que pudieron pasar sin ser vistos ni interrumpidos.

Estaban pasando por los distintos locales, oyendo muy atentamente por si algo o alguien se acercaba, Alec tomo su cuchillo serafín y pronuncio la palabra _"Arathiel",_ haciendo que éste se 'active' y lance un flameante color azul.

–No entiendo cómo esa señora pudo verlos –comenzó a decir el nephilim casi en susurro.

–Hay veces en que no funciona. No siempre el _glamour_ es eficaz… o tal vez fue a propósito –contesto Magnus con el mismo tono de voz bajo.

Siguieron caminando por los distintos locales. Todo estaba tan callado y tranquilo que asustaba hasta al más valiente, además, la electricidad había sido cortada por lo que debían andar con precaución.

Ambos entraron a una tienda enorme de etiqueta, donde el piso era de madera, haciendo que las zancadas de Alec retumbaran y se escucharan en todo el edificio, esto provocaba un insulto de parte de él con cada paso.

–Mira ese traje –susurro en gritos Magnus, dándole un golpecito en el hombro para que se diera vuelta y mirara la prenda.

– ¿Te pones a ver trajes en este momento?

–La moda no pierde tiempo. Aparte mira que hermoso es, y combina perfectamente con mis zapatos –dijo, mientras iba y tomaba de la percha el precioso traje de seda violeta con detalles pequeños en rosa claro que estaban en la funda de adentro. Lo admiro unos segundos y miro a su acompañante con una espléndida sonrisa que lo estaba mirando incrédulo como si no creía que Magnus realmente estaba haciendo eso en medio de una búsqueda de demonios.

–Me lo tengo que probar –continuo, mirando atentamente el traje y viendo sus medidas, por temor a que no le quedara. Él era demasiado alto y la mayoría de las veces, tenía que mandarse a hacer los trajes a medida a un amigo hada que tenía su mismo y peculiar gusto en la ropa.

– ¡No te lo vas a probar! –grito Alec, cuando lo hizo, se arrepintió.

Una manada enorme de Kurl, que se encontraba durmiendo en el techo, comenzó a andar con sus ocho patas hasta llegar a la pared y al fin el suelo, rodeando a los dos invitados. En total, había unos cien Kurl, que comenzaban a acercarse con mayor velocidad. Magnus y Alec pusieron espalda con espalda. Este último saco otro cuchillo serafín mientras que Magnus no se desprendía por nada de ese traje, lo tenía bien aferrado a su mano derecha y no lo soltaría por nada.

–Me hubieras dejado probármelo y no estarías en esta situación –bromeo Magnus, mientras se preparaba, lanzando chispas azules con la mano desocupada.

–Pero no hubiéramos tenido diversión. Creo que es la primera vez que peleo sin Jace –reflexiono Alec.

–Prometo ser mejor compañero de lucha –dijo en broma, y continúo–. _Y si ganamos, te prometo dar un premio hoy a la noche cuando vuelva de la cena _–dijo con voz seductora, mientras Alec maldecía por lo bajo por sonrojarse de nuevo.

Y comenzó la lucha. Patas de Kurl comenzaron a aparecer de todos lados, atacando todos los ángulos posibles de ambos combatientes. Magnus seguía sosteniendo el traje con fuerza y volaba como un destello violeta en medio de la guerra, mientras Alec cortaba, desgarraba y mutilaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

En pocos minutos la pequeña batalla que se había generado en el local de ropa, había terminado. Todos los demonios habían muerto y el brujo todavía sostenía su tesoro fuertemente, no había sufrido ni un rasguño ni él ni su traje. En cambio, Alec tenía un corte profundo en la pierna.

–Alec, tu pierna –dijo con voz ronca y preocupante Magnus mientras señalaba con la mano libre, la herida de su compañero de lucha.

Alec miro la herida y contesto:

–Nada que no pueda curarse con una _Iratze_. –Y, acto seguido, comenzó a dibujarse una runa de curación en su brazo izquierdo.

El brujo parecido más relajado al ver como la herida se curaba lentamente y Alec comenzaba a tomar más color, había perdido mucha sangre con ese solo corte. Miraron alrededor y vieron un cementerio de demonios, el olor a sangre de ellos se esparcía por el lugar y podría atraer a mundanos, por lo que decidieron irse. Antes de alejarse del shopping, Magnus pago el traje, poniendo el dinero en la caja registradora del local. _Era una de las primeras veces que lo hacía._

Ya fuera, ambos se relajaron y fueron directamente hacia la casa del brujo. Estaba oscureciendo, y él se tendría que ir dentro de poco o no llegaría a tiempo a la cena tan importante. Al llegar, Presidente Miau estaba recostado en el sillón, como lo habían dejado esa tarde, lo que hizo preocupar a Alec.

–Magnus, tu gato parece no estar muy bien del estómago –comenzó a decir, con tono preocupante mientras se acercaba al sillón y se agachaba para acariciar al felino en la oreja, lo que fue respondido con una lamida suave y cansada de éste.

–Presidente Miau, ¿te encuentras bien? –contesto el brujo, dirigiéndose realmente preocupado hacia su mascota, este se movió solo un poco para mirarlo y volvió a reclinar su cabeza para seguir durmiendo. –. Oh no. Parece estar mal de verdad, y no puedo quedarme para cuidarlo. Tal vez alguien tenga que quedarse –comenzó a decir, mirando directamente a Alec.

–Bueno, pero tienes que pagarme por ser niñera de tu gato.

– ¿En serio lo harás? –contesto con un asomo de alegría.

–Sí, tú tienes que ir a la cena, y deberías apurarte porque no vas a llegar.

–Gracias, _ojos azules_ –contesto con una sonrisa seductora mientras se dirigía hacia el baño con el traje en una mano y los zapatos en otra.

Alec volvió a sonrojarse, jamás le había dicho así. Solo una vez, cuando se conocieron, desde aquella vez habían pasado tantas cosas. En eso estaba pensando, cuando el brujo salió del cuarto de baño vestido de pies a cabeza de color violeta.

– ¿Cómo me veo? –pregunto sonriendo.

–Magnifico.

–Bueno, creo que me voy –dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Una mano lo agarro de atrás, lo hizo darse la vuelta y lo presiono contra sí, mientras colocaba sus labios contra los suyos: Alec lo estaba besando fuerte y apasionadamente. Lo había agarrado por sorpresa. Cuando se separaron, Magnus seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y sin comprender lo que había pasado.

–Gracias por preocuparte hoy por mí –dijo con una sonrisa Alec.

–Siempre me preocupo por vos –contesto con ternura Magnus. Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta para ir hacia la cena, que ya llegaba tarde.

Alec estaba totalmente agotado, comenzó a dejar las armas en la mesita de noche del brujo y se tiró en la enorme cama de este, quedando prácticamente dormido al instante. Media hora después, unos brazos cálidos y protectores lo abrazaron por detrás, lo que lo hizo despertar.

– ¿Magnus? –dijo, con voz somnolienta.

–Si, al fin la cena se ha cambiado para la próxima semana, espero que no me odies por todo lo que te hice pasar –dijo riendo suavemente en el oído de Alec.

–No podría aunque quisiera –dijo, tratando de dormirse de nuevo.

Luego de un silencio, en el que Magnus pensó que se había dormido, comenzó a decirle, con esperanza de que no fuera así:

–Salimos vivos de la lucha.

– ¿Y que hay con eso? –pregunto dormido Alec.

–_Que te debo un premio –contesto Magnus susurrando de nuevo en el oído de Alec, mientras lo agarraba un poco más fuerte con los brazos, por detrás de Alec._


	3. Tormenta de película

**_Tormenta de película_**

* * *

La noche invernal parecía congelar todo a su paso, la niebla estaba ensombreciendo la poca luz de las farolas de la calle, y el pavimento estaba húmedo debido a la llovizna constante. Los murciélagos a veces chillaban fuertemente, haciendo erizar al nervioso Jace, que estaba muy concentrado en sostener una estela con la mano en una pose de guerra. Clary estaba dibujándolo cómodamente, sentada en un sillón enorme de color bordo. Alec se encontraba repasando unas historias de mundanos acerca de vampiros e Izzy estaba totalmente apurada corriendo de un lado para otro en la enorme sala, nerviosa.

–Clary, ¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, poniéndose entre ella y Jace.

–Genial –contestó con una sonrisa tímida.

– ¿Crees que el azul resulte muy llamativo? –contestó, alisándose la pollera del corto y ajustado vestido azul marino con encajes en negro. Llevaba unos zapatos delicados y altos con tirantes negros y se había recogido el pelo con dos trenzas recogidas en una media cola, dejando atrás el cabello negro suelto, que caía como una cascada oscura por su espalda desnuda, ya que el vestido era totalmente al descubierto.

–Yo creo que es…"inusual".

– ¿"Inusual"? –preguntó con cara preocupada.

–Sí, ya que siempre te vistes de negro. Pero el azul es cool. –Clary alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, haciendo que Izzy sonriera.

– ¿Ya terminaron con su sesión de moda? Ya se me están acalambrando los brazos de estar quieto –dijo Jace malhumorado, aun rígido en la pose de guerra.

Izzy lanzó un bufido y terminó por correrse a un lado y ponerse en frente de su hermano, que estaba hundido en la lectura.

– ¿Cómo estoy? –pregunto a Alec. Éste levantó vagamente la cabeza, y la miró lentamente de pies a cabeza tres veces, hasta que Izzy perdió la paciencia y le gritó:

– ¡No me analices tanto! Solo miénteme y dime que estoy bien, así puedes seguir leyendo ese libro mundano y yo puedo irme.

–Bueno –Alec hizo una pausa larga, mientras tomaba aire, como si se preparara para un golpe y, finalmente, ante la desesperación de su hermana, contestó con una sonrisa enorme totalmente forzada: – ¡Estas bien! –dicho esto, borro la sonrisa tan rápido como había llegado, y se internó en la lectura nuevamente.

Izzy pensó que eso era suficiente para alguien que no entiende de modas, así que se puso un tapado negro, y salió con una sonrisa por la enorme puerta principal, hacia la noche tormentosa.

– ¿A dónde iba tan nerviosa? –preguntó Jace entre dientes para no mover los músculos de la boca, haciendo que ninguno de los dos que estaban en la sala entendieran demasiado.

–Simon… –contestó Clary, sin despegar la vista de su dibujo.

Alec continuaba leyendo, sobre una creencia griega, en donde pensaban que los pelirrojos se convertían, luego de la muerte, en vampiros. Esta transformación era debido a que Judas Iscariot era pelirrojo. Alec, al leer esto, comenzó a reírse para sus adentros debido a las creencias mundanas. Clary y Jace, al ver lo que hacía, lo miraron incrédulos, y luego se miraron entre ellos, preocupándose seriamente de la salud mental de su amigo.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la enorme puerta, haciendo asustar a todos los que estaban en la sala. Jace saltó en el lugar, pero procuró no moverse demasiado, sabía que si perdía la postura, difícilmente podría conseguirla de nuevo y Clary se enojaría con él.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Alec, que parecía motivado, dejó el libro a un lado, y se dirigió a la puerta con pasos pesados y un bostezo en camino. Al abrirla, una sombra violeta y negra lo atacó, agarrándolo fuertemente y tirándolo en el piso, sin posibilidad de moverse. Asustado, el joven nephilim trató de reaccionar y comenzó a patear, pero el cuerpo que lo capturó era muchísimo más alto que el, lo que hacía que lo sujetara fuertemente. Los brazos del atacante se relajaron de su espalda, y unos ojos felinos lo miraron de arriba con una sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿Te asustaste, nephilim? –preguntó con picardía el brujo.

Alec, aun asustado, bajó a Magnus bruscamente de arriba suyo. Al levantarse, miró a su alrededor, y vio que Clary y Jace estaban mordiéndose los labios, aguantando la risa. Un rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, mientras el mago comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Alec, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza con enojo.

–Te olvidaste de nuestra noche de películas –dijo mientras giraba la mano con gracia, haciendo que salten chispas verdes claro de sus dedos; y, acto seguido, un bol enorme de pochoclos calientes, apareció en su otra mano. Magnus tomó uno y se lo metió en la boca, mientras le hacía puchero a Alec, que cada vez estaba más sonrojado.

–Ay, eso… –dijo Clary, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Todos la miraron, y Jace cayó al suelo, perdiendo la postura finalmente, con un enorme ruido.

–Lo siento, Magnus, te invité yo. Es que sabía que Izzy iba a salir, y Jace y yo teníamos que ir a esa exposición de arte en el centro de la ciudad. Y Alec se quedaría solo en el Instituto. Así que me tomé la libertad de llamarte para que le hagas compañía. –Esta última frase, la dijo mirando al suelo susurrando, mostrando timidez debido a su audacia.

Todos se quedaron mirándola con la boca semi abierta, hasta que Jace, que estaba parándose con dificultad debido a que sus músculos estaban entumecidos por estar tanto tiempo quieto en la misma posición, dijo:

– ¿Qué?

–Perdón, pensé que a Alec le gustaría la idea. Además no tendría que quedarse solo –contestó Clary, mirando a los ojos a Magnus.

–Eso no importa –dijo Jace, ofendido por no haberle entendido–. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a una exposición de arte? –preguntó con temor.

–Porque yo quiero, y me vas a acompañar –dijo Clary con seguridad.

–Bueno, entonces sí. ¿Puedo ver mi retrato? –dijo señalado el block de dibujo que se encontraba en las manos de ella.

–Eh, no creo que quieras –contestó, mientras miraba a Alec con los ojos bien abiertos, como si tramaran algo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Jace miró el terror en los ojos de ambos; y al brujo, que parecía entender aún menos que él.

Clary se mordió el labio con miedo, y le entregó el block de dibujos a Jace. Éste lo abrió y lo revisó hoja por hoja, pero todo lo que había en él eran dibujos extraños de algunas runas, algunos de Iglesia en la cocina, otro de Izzy frente al espejo y por último, uno de Jocelyn sosteniendo, como si fuera un arma, un sartén.

–Solo me hiciste posar para que me quede quieto y no moleste, ¿cierto? –preguntó Jace, aguantando el enojo, mientras respiraba tranquilamente y contaba hasta diez con los ojos cerrados.

–Fue idea de él –contestó Clary rápidamente, señalando a Alec, mientras éste retrocedía un paso, observando cada reacción de su _Parabatai_.

–Al menos podrías haber dibujado mis ojos, que son hermosos –Y le entregó de nuevo el block de dibujo, mientras todos se relajaban, y Magnus se reía para sus adentros.

Clary se levantó del sillón individual y se acercó a Jace, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Ambos se colocaron un abrigo que los protegiera de la cruel tormenta que comenzaba a hacerse más visible, y salieron saludando a la pareja que quedaba sola en el Instituto.

Al cerrar la puerta, Magnus miró a su acompañante y, como éste se quedó petrificado en el lugar mirando la enorme entrada, se sentó en un enorme sillón, mientras hacía aparecer un gigante plasma con un DVD, y llenaba el suelo con películas de todos los años, y el sillón con paquetes enormes de pochoclos. Alec se quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos el desastre de películas y pochoclos que había hecho el brujo.

– ¿Vienes? –dijo Magnus mientras se recostaba en el cómodo sillón y con la mano derecha invitaba a sentarse al confundido nephilim que lo miraba cada vez más sorprendido. Éste se sentó sin decir nada.

– ¿Qué quieres ver? –preguntó Magnus mientras observaba las películas desparramadas por todo el suelo.

–No sé, ¿y tú?

–Alguna de terror… ¿Y ésta? Parece interesante –Magnus levantó una caja de DVD en donde en la portada, con letras grandes y rojas imitando la sangre, decía: The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Alec asintió, esperando que no sea muy sangrienta, esas películas no le agradaban demasiado. Al ponerla, el brujo apagó las luces con un movimiento de mano, y comenzaron a comer pochoclos con ganas.

_La primera escena, mostraban sucesos reales, mientras un hombre hablaba, explicando que era una historia basada realmente en hechos reales._

Pasaron los minutos, cada vez la película mostraba más tragedia, sangre y muerte, Magnus cada vez se incorporaba más en el asiento para no perderse detalle, mientras que Alec, cada vez estaba más mareado; la película era demasiado macabra y sangrienta para él.

_Justo cuando el asesino alzó la sierra, y estaba por matar a uno de los cuatro chicos protagonistas_, Iglesia saltó en el sillón, motivada por el dulce de los pochoclos. Ambos saltaron, tirando toda la comida por la sala de estar y dejando aún más sucio el suelo, los dos se abrazaron mutuamente con un rostro de pánico muy notable.

Se separaron y apagaron la TV, mientras dejaban al pobre gato recuperarse en el sillón junto a ellos, del sobresalto que había provocado.

–Mejor veamos otra película –Alec parecía realmente asustado entre historias de vampiros y asesinos macabros.

Magnus colocó en el DVD "Paranormal Activity". Comenzaron a verla sin mucho entusiasmo.

–Esto no creo que sea de terror –dijo Alec con la boca llena de pochoclos.

–En la portada dice eso –contestó el brujo, mirando la caja de la película.

– ¿Por qué un Demonio estaría tan preocupado en perseguir a una mundana? –Alec estaba peleando con Iglesia por las palomitas de maíz que se encontraban cerca de él.

Magnus no supo qué contestar en esa pregunta, los mundanos sí que tenían pensamientos extraños sobre el mundo de ellos. Siguieron viendo, cada vez menos enganchados.

_El demonio abrió la puerta de la habitación de la mundana, despertando a los dos que estaban durmiendo allí._

–Esta película es muy mala –comentó Alec.

En ese momento, la puerta principal del Instituto se abrió y se cerró como si fuera provocado por el viento, provocando un mini infarto al nephilim, al brujo, y hasta al gato que se encontraba allí.

– ¡Isabelle! –gritó Alec, aun asustado.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la desconcertada nephilim.

No sabía qué había hecho, pero cuando prendió una luz cercana, vio a Alec y a Magnus abrazados con total cara de espanto, y al gato sobre sus cabezas, al igual que una montaña de pochoclos que el felino había aprovechado para comer allí. Izzy comenzó a reírse fuertemente, retumbando por todo el Instituto.

–Perdón, interrumpo algo seguramente –dijo, parando de reírse un poco, mientras les guiñaba el ojo, y su hermano la miraba con odio.

–Pensé que salías con Simon.

–Sí, pero al parecer su madre lo quería llevar al cine –contestó con una mueca de tristeza leve–. Igual, solo tengo que hacer tiempo hasta que acabe, luego saldremos a cenar.

Izzy subió las escaleras, y se fue rápidamente a encerrarse a su habitación. Magnus y Alec se separaron, y colocaron a un asustado Iglesia entre ellos.

–Realmente hoy no tenemos suerte con las películas –comentó Alec, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo cómo el brujo sacaba la película y la ponía en su caja.

–No, realmente no. Pero tenemos algo que hacer muy entretenido.

– ¿Qué? –El nephilim lo miró con cara inquisitiva, realmente no sabía a qué se refería el brujo.

–Tenemos que ordenar todo este desastre –contestó, extendiendo los brazos para mostrar el lugar.

El suelo y el sillón, estaban completamente desordenados; llenos de pochoclos tirados, películas y cajas de DVD's. Magnus y él se pararon, este último se estiró y se desperezó, como si llevara años durmiendo, el brujo lo miró lenta y cariñosamente, era muy raro verlo a Alec hacer esas poses tan "mundanas". Pero él apreciaba todas y cada una de sus acciones, disfrutándolas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–Se supone que eres un brujo, podrías ordenar todo este desastre y nosotros no hacer nada –inquirió con una leve sonrisa malévola, para que Magnus aceptara.

–Bien, lo llevaré a otra parte –así, el brujo alzo el brazo izquierdo, e hizo brillar sus dedos de color rojo, haciendo que todo el desastre desapareciera–. Bien, ahora me tendrás que ayudar y acompañar a mi casa.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Porque lo mande allí.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó por segunda vez, aun mas confundido.

_–Así me acompañas a mi casa, estúpido nephilim –dijo Magnus, mientras tomaba a Alec por el mentón, y lo arrastraba hacia él mientras unía sus labios con los suyos en un fuerte beso._


End file.
